Paige: The Lost Girl
by CaseyIsRunningWithScissors
Summary: A lost girl named Paige. (Terrible description D:)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1! Whoop whoop!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, but OC.

Paige shivered as she ran through the forest. It wasn't that cold, but she was wearing only a white nightgown and no shoes. Also, she was scared. There were pirates chasing her. Who wouldn't be scared? _Peter wouldn't be scared,_ she thought to herself. It was only another mile until she got to the hideout and she was way ahead of the pirates. She got lost in her thoughts and when she looked up from her feet, they were surrounding her. Paige brushed her blonde hair from her face and looked around. The only way was up. She thought of the happiest thought she possibly could and shot into the air. Her thought? Getting away from the pirates.

Peter rolled over in his bed and opened his eyes. He did a quick scan of the room. _Where's Paige?_ He thought. At that moment Paige came sliding down the slide, did a very ungraceful roll, and landed at his feet.

"Hey, Peter!"

"Pirates?"

"Oh yeah…" She said this with a smile that said 'obviously' on it. He shrugged and fell asleep again. Paige walked over to her hammock and went out like a light.

The next morning, Tootles woke up to Nibs' face Right. There. He screamed (very girlishly) and jumped out of bed.

"Bastard." He mumbled under his breath as he took his bow and arrows out of a hole in the tree. "I'm going hunting."

"I'll go too." Paige had awoken at Tootles' scream and had been cracking up the whole time with Nibs. She took out her dagger.

"Me three!" Curly jumped out of his bed and fetched his sword. _Seems like Nibs and Tootles woke everyone up, _Paige thought to herself. She giggled.

"Let's go!" Tootles yelled. All three of them ran out of the hideout. Or should it be All three of them ran right into the pirates?

Curly looked at both of his friends and said, "Get ready for one hell of a fight."


	2. Secrets

Chapter 2! THE CHAPTER OF SECRETS…..

Disclaimer: Do not own anything except for OCs.

The fight went on for a while, but Paige and the boys working together made it easy to defeat the pirates. While she was fighting Hook, he said something that brought back a terrible memory that she remembered every day, but it did not bother her as much as it did when he said it.

It was the middle of the fight, and Tootles and Curly were too distracted to hear it, or so she thought.

"Give up, Paige." Hook spoke in a raspy, English accent.

"NEVER!" Their swords clashed together.

"You are a pirate and my daughter! Accept it! I'll defeat Pan one day and if your with him, I'll have no choice, but to kill you too. Unless you come back , that is."

"I'll never come back, you black-hearted pirate! I love him!" She shoved him out of the way and flew off. Hook motioned for the others to retreat. Paige was what they needed. After everyone was gone, Tootles and Curly stared at each other in disbelief.

"A pirate? She's a pirate?" Tootles stuttered.

"SHE'S HOOK'S DAUGHTER!" Curly said.

"You think Peter is going to be pissed?"

"No. He'll understand…maybe. I'll go get Paige and you tell Peter." Curly was about to fly off when Tootles stopped him. " What?"

"Do you even know where she is?"

"Where she always is." And with that, Curly smiled and flew off.

Hook's words kept replaying in Paige's head, _You're a pirate. I'll defeat Pan one day._ She screamed and picked up her speed.

"PETER!" Tootles flew down the slide and ran to Peter's bed. He shook him violently. "PETER."

"What?" Peter said groggily.

"Captain Hook and his pirates attacked! Paige is an ex-pirate! AND HOOK'S DAUGHTER!" At this point Peter had his sword out and all of the boys were wide awake. Before Tootles could say that she wasn't going back, Peter interrupted him.

"Traitor!"

"What?"

"She's a traitor! She led the pirates here!"

"No! Pet-" Peter had already flown off towards the cave.

When Paige arrived at the cave, Curly was already there, but he was tied up.

A figure stepped out of the shadows, "You're a traitor." It was Peter.

"What?" Paige was incredibly confused. Peter told her what Tootles said and he told her that she was banished.

"But Peter…-" She was beginning to cry.

"Get out or I'll banish him, too." He pointed to Curly, who looked absolutely shocked.

"Okay." She started to leave, but stopped. "By the way, I told Hook that I would never go back because I love you. Bye, Peter." She flew away.

"D-Did she just say she loves me?" Peter had never been wrong before or had a girl ever loved him, except for Wendy of course.

"Yeah. Dude, why the hell did you say you were going to banish me?" Peter cut Curly's ropes.

"I would've let you back. I just wanted her to leave. Where do you think she went?"

"The Black Castle." Curly flew off towards the hideout.

"Hook's there." Peter darted towards the Castle.


	3. Kidnapped

Chapter 3! INTESITY AND ROMANCE!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except OCs.

Meanwhile, at the hideout, the Lost Boys were talking about what happened.

*God. I didn't know Peter could be such a jerk.* Tink jingled. Slightly was the only one who could understand her, so he translated.

"I actually agree with Tink." Slightly stated.

"What's that noise?" The twins asked.

"Probably either Paige or Peter. Let's go up." Curly went up the stairs first and stood face to face with a pirate. He tried to scream, but was gagged, as were all of the boys. They were tied up so they could walk, but not move their arms. Nibs tried to run away many times, but was slapped and kicked for it. They were on their way to the Jolly Roger.

When Peter reached the Black Castle, Hook had his sword to Paige's throat and her eyes were red from crying.

"I've been waiting for you, Peter. You broke her heart. Now I'm going to break yours." Hook's grip tightened around the handle and Paige mouthed the word 'Help'. Peter took out his dagger and looked over at Hook.

"You wouldn't do that to your daughter." Peter said, his voice cracking.

"Oh, that's where you're wrong. I would and I will. I've already sent my pirates to capture the rest of you brats." Hook said coyly. Peter had a sudden burst of confidence.

"Let them go." Hook laughed.

"Oh, I'm sooo scared of a little boy." That's when Paige got angry. She kicked Hook in the place where it hurts most and ran over to Peter. Hook was passed out from the pain.

"Peter?" She told herself not to cry.

Peter must've seen hear eyes start to tear up and said, "Don't cry. I overreacted. Let's go save the boys." He kissed her (on the lips) and they flew off.


	4. Jolly Roger and Drowning

Disclaimer: Well, you know.

There isn't much talking in this chapter .

Paige and Peter landed on a cloud above the Jolly Roger shortly after the Lost Boys were hauled on. The pirates, being as lazy as they were, threw them onto the deck and retreated to their rooms. The two children flew down and landed quietly on the deck. The first thing Paige saw was Nibs' bruised face.

As she ran over, she said, "My god. What happened to you?"

"Don't worry. Curly is worse." Paige looked over and saw a passed out Curly being taken care of by Peter. She slowly walked over and was about to ask what happened when she saw a giant bloody gash in the boy's arm. She quickly cut all of the boy's ropes and told them to carry Curly back to the hideout. They did as they were told and Paige was just about to leave with Peter, when Hook came out. _Must've recovered from his "injury", _thought Paige. They quickly snuck around the back of the ship and dove into the water. It was warm and inviting. She felt something pulling her down. She tried to reach out to Peter, but he didn't see her. She couldn't breathe. Quoting a line from a book she once read long ago, she thought, '_To die would be an awfully big adventure.'_ and passed out.

"Lucky Hook didn't see us, right, Paige?" He looked around, but saw nothing. "Paige?" Peter looked down and saw the girl's hand briefly reach up for him. He dove under and reached out for her, but couldn't get a grip on her slippery hand. He dove farther and grabbed her body. There was a mermaid trying to drown her. He slit the creature's wrist with his dagger and took Paige in his arms. He shot out of the water and lay her down on the beach. "Come on Paige. Breathe." She coughed up some water, started breathing, then passed out again. He carried her back to the hideout.

"Is he okay?" Tootles tapped on Slightly's shoulder. Slightly was the only one of them who knew how to stitch up a wound. The gash was bandaged and the bleeding had slowed.

"Yep." Slightly had a proud look on his face, but it disappeared when Peter came in with a dripping wet, passed out Paige. Peter explained what happened and all of the Lost Boy's mouths dropped open.

"What? Mermaids try to drown people every day." The twins pointed at her and that's when Peter noticed she wasn't okay.


	5. Traitor

Disclaimer: You know.

Paige's side was bleeding. It wasn't normal blood, it was black. Peter and Tootles were the only ones who knew what caused this.

"That stupid mermaid poisoned her. Tink!" The fairy flew over to Peter. "Do you happen to have any extra antidote from when you got poisoned?" Tink nodded and went to grab it. "She only has a couple more minutes if we don't get the stuff into her." Tink came back and gave it to Peter, who poured it into Paige's mouth." Peter checked her side and the wound was closing. The Lost Boys silently waited for Paige to come to. About a minute after she drank the vile stuff, her eyes opened.

"Is Curly okay?" That's the only thing she could say before she passed out again. Nibs gasped.

"That's supposed to happen." Tootles stated. Peter nodded and lay her down in her hammock. Curly had seen the whole thing.

"My arm hurts."

"Duh. How did that happen anyways?" Peter asked.

"Well, the pirates were dragging us along and Nibs' nose was bleeding. I guess a wild animal smelled it and tried to attack him, but Slightly jumped in front of him and I jumped in front of Slightly. It scratched me real badly." The other boys knew he was lying, but they didn't say a word.

The next morning, Paige woke up and lazily rolled out of the hammock, wincing when she hit the ground. She looked at her surroundings. Trees and plants. _Those twits,_ she thought. Still half-asleep, she went into the hideout to see Peter cornering Curly.

He was saying something about Curly being a traitor. "You were the one who led the pirates here! Get out." Paige knew those words. They were the exact ones that Peter had said to her. Curly ran off into the woods, tears streaming down his face.

"What's wrong with you Peter?!"

"Curly left a blood trail leading to the hideout and the pirates attacked us this morning."

"You hurt him! Stop being an ass. It wasn't his fault." Paige ran after Curly and Peter stood there , baffled.

"Don't worry, Peter. He was the one who told the pirates." Tootles said.

"Yeah, but they did hurt his arm so he would speak up."

"Paige will bring him back…I hope."

Author's Note: Didn't see that coming, now did ya?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, but OCs.

When Paige found Curly, he was being carried off by the pirates. _I got to tell Peter,_ she thought. Paige was about to turn around and fly off, when Peter jumped in front of her. She tried to run away, but he explained what really happened.

"Where's Curly?" He hadn't noticed where the boy was before.

"He just got carried off by Hook and those shits called pirates." She was tapping her foot impatiently. This reminded Peter of Wendy.

"Let's go get the boys. It's time to kick some pirate ass." She laughed.

"You mean booty?" They flew off towards the hideout.

Hook threw Curly to the ground.

"What do you want? I already told you where the hideout is." The pirates laughed.

"Well, Peter has banished you, so we've decided to use you as bait." Curly was tied to the mast and gagged.

"What?" The twins said simultaneously.

"I already explained it." Peter explained it a second time. The two of them had gotten back a while ago and Paige was worrying her butt off in the corner.

"I thought you banished Curly." Slightly said.

"I did, but I changed my mind." Peter rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"You did?" Paige looked up at Peter.

"Yep. Now let's go save Curly!" All of the Lost Boys (and Paige) cheered in reply.

"To the Jolly Roger!" Paige yelled.


	7. Rescue

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

This isn't getting many views, but I'm going to keep writing it.

Peter, Paige, and Tootles landed on the deck, while the rest of the boys waited in case there was a fight. It was in the middle of the night, so there wasn't a big chance that the pirates were awake. It didn't take long to find Curly.

"Curly!" Paige shook the sleeping boy. He snored. "Shut up, you two!" Peter and Tootles were having a difficult time holding in their laughter. The boys that were waiting, on the other hand, were cracking up. Hook's cabin door creaked open.

"Hide!" Peter shouted. Paige and Tootles dove behind a crate, while Peter and the boys hid overhead. The noise woke Curly up and he screamed. Hook came out with a lantern and walked over to the boy.

"What the hell is the matter with you?!" Hook yelled. Curly looked up and saw Peter.

"Um..nightmare." He nervously laughed.

Hook didn't find this funny. "Shut up." He slapped Curly across the face and stormed back into his room. Paige ran out from behind the crate and untied Curly. When his hands were free, he rubbed his face.

"Ow. He's harsh. Even for a pirate!" Curly said. Tootles laughed and came out. "Thanks for saving me, guys."

Peter flew down. "Sorry for banishing you. I know that Hook threatened you."

"It's okay. I don't care."

"I'm hungry." Slightly flew down and rubbed his stomach.

"Us, too!" The twins followed.

"I have to agree. Those pirates do NOT share food." Curly sighed and they flew back to the hideout.


End file.
